Claiming
by ellepha
Summary: dom and brian finally get together, talk of rape and torture/violence, slash
1. Claiming

Disclaimer:dont own movie or characters

* * *

Claiming (What's Mine)

I press Brian into the wall, using one hand to pin his wrists above his head as I kiss him, claiming his mouth. I have one leg between both of his and am rubbing it against the hardness I find there creating a delicious friction for both of us. I push my leg against him a little bit more firmly and draw a moan, which vibrates against my lips, from him. He arches into me creating more friction between his crotch and my leg, making this sexy little whimpering sound, that's just begging for me to fuck him. I pull away slightly before spinning him around, before pressing up against him again. I still have his arms pinned and my chest is flat against his back, but from hips downward there is no contact between our two bodies. Brain arches his back which pushes his but out and presses it against my pelvis. I know he can feel my erection pressing into his ass.

"Please Dom," he breathes, turning his head to the side in order to face me. I capture his mouth again as I take a single step forward forcing him to move forward as well. He ends up trapped between the wall and me, with his legs spread.

"Mine," I hiss into his ear as I reach around to his front and undo the button and zipper of his jeans. I push them down to his knees and then hook one leg over top of them so that I can control him better.

"No underwear O'Conner. I'm disappointed. Thought you would have made it a bit harder for me to get to you, hmmmm," I release his mouth in order to purr with pleasure into his ear at finding that he didn't wear boxers underneath his jeans. A thought occurs to me then, one I don't like at all. Curling my free hand into his hair I use it to pull and turn his head back to me, "or were you out looking for something. Dick, maybe."

"Yeah, yours. Do you think you could release my head now, this hurts. It's cute that you're jealous though," he smiles at me. Releasing his head I slide my hand down his neck for latching onto it with my mouth. I circle him teasingly with one digit. He cries out trying to buck his hips, but my leg trapping his jeans stops him. I ease my finger into him, just because he's mine doesn't mean I want to hurt him. It doesn't take long before he's begging me to move on already, just please fuck him. I smile, still kissing his neck as I slip a second finger inside and scissor them inside, causing him to moan, pant, whimper, and groan hotly. After a moment or two I slide my third and final finger into him. After a few seconds I remove all of my now slick digits. I quickly pull my own jeans down freeing my hard-as-a-rock cock. I push slowly through the tight ring of muscle whispering in his ear the whole time to relax, just relax, I got him. As soon as I'm fully seated inside of him I stop.

"You told me you'd done this before," I snap angrily.

"I have."

"Then why are you so tense, like it's your first time?" I snarl. He most definitely hasn't.

"Never said that the other times it happened that it was consensual," he's tense again, this time for a different reason, "Dom, can we talk about this later. Right now I kind of have a problem I need your help to solve because you've kinda got my hands tied."

He wiggles his ass, relaxed again, and damn if that doesn't do something for me.

"Fine, but we are talking about this after," I huff in annoyance. I start to move inside of him, drawing out until only my tip is still inside and then slamming myself into him again. It doesn't take long before I feel my orgasm coming so I reach in front of me and grab a hold of Brian's cock. I use just the right amount of pressure, running my hand up his length and flicking my thumb over his head, making sure too time our movements so that they're at the same time. Two strokes for him and two more thrusts for me and we're both cumming, him all over the wall, his chest and stomach, and me still inside of him. Afterwards we both collapse on the ground breathing erratic. I stand up pulling him to his feet and moving him to the bed just a couple steps away from us. Letting him fall down onto it, I walk to the bathroom, grab a washcloth, put it under some running water, and walk back into my bedroom, cleaning myself as I walk. I stop in the doorway, watching Brain flat on his back, asleep. I go over to the wall and clean that first before turning and making my to the king sized bed, what can I say, I'm a big guy. I wash him off, and toss the cloth into the laundry basket by the door. I pick Brian up and resolve to put a bit more weight on him. He should be heavier, especially since he's got muscles. I pull the covers back, set him down and pull off both of our shirts before laying him down. I climb into the bed beside him, grabbing the blankets and covering us both. I wrap my arms around him and pull him in close, against my chest.

"We are having that talk tomorrow," my only reply is Brian snuggling into me.

* * *

i love reviews and do you want them to have that conversation?


	2. Conversation

disclaimer: dont own movie or characters

* * *

Conversation

I stretch slowly luxuriating in the feel of Dom's skin against mine.

"Awake?" I nod, rolling over so that instead of lying across Dom's stomach on my stomach, I'm laying on my back, in between his arm and body, with my head resting on his shoulder, "good because we're having that talk now."

I freeze, knowing that there is no way in hell he's going to let me out of talking about what I had said, but I might be able to postpone it. Almost as if he senses what I'm thinking about, he shifts, and sliding out from underneath of me he sits up. Swinging around before I can move an inch he straddles my legs. At the same time he interlaces all 10 of his fingers with mine, pulling them up beside my head. I have been effectively pinned.

"We are talking about this now," he says firmly. I sigh in defeat.

"K, but could you get off of my legs first?" I ask. He lifts his butt up off my legs before pushing at my legs with one of his, urging me to open for him. As soon my legs are spread, he settles down between them on his knees. He arches his eyebrow asking me a silent question which I answer with a quick nod.

"So, talk," I squirm under him for a moment, looking away from his face. A sharp nip to my collarbone as me arching under him half hard, "Now Brian."

"I met these two guys in juvie, they were always trying to get into my pants but I fought them off every time. Well they got out about a week before I did. I thought they would have forgotten about me but they didn't. In fact they told their boss about me so when I got out they were waiting for me. I tried to fight them off and I managed to take out four but the other two got me. They knocked me out. When I came to I was tied to a bed and blindfolded," I pause for a moment, I've started to hyperventilate, the panic I felt at that moment tied, naked and unable to see swamping over me again. Dom releases my hands and shifts us around so that we're both sitting up. He's leaning against the headboard and I'm leaning against him, his arms wrapped around me, holding me lovingly as he whispers soothing words into my ear. It takes me a while to calm down, but eventually I do.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to freak out on you," I press myself against him harder, placing my arms over top of his and squeezing them against my body tightly. He strengthens his arms in reply, placing a soft kiss to the back of my shoulder.

"It's ok. Take your time. We're not going anywhere," he removes one arm from around my waist and starts running his hand up and down my arm. The thumb on his other hand is making small circles on my hipbone. I relax back into him and take a couple of deep breaths.

"They used me over and over. I couldn't stop them, couldn't do anything to free myself. The only thing I ever managed to do was keep them from using my mouth. The boss was the first one to try and I bit him. You should have heard him scream," I chuckle quietly, "They took lit cigarettes to me for that. A few of the burns scarred. Whenever I knew someone was close enough I bit them. They cut me every time, a few of those scared to, but I didn't stop so they gagged me. They couldn't use my mouth but then they could take me in any position that they wanted to without having to worry about getting bit. Rome found me, got me out. They had me for just over two weeks. It took about a month for me to heal, it took about two for me to stop flinching every time someone tried to touch me," I'm shaking when I finish and Dom's humming softly in my ear. We stay there for ten minutes with Dom humming to me, his hand stroking my arm and his thumb caressing my hip.

"Who?" his voice is quiet and I shiver, suddenly cold. Dom pulls me into his body wrapping his arms tighter around me, "easy Brian. It's ok. I've got you and I'm not leaving again. Easy Brain, just breathe. That's it, breathe. You're doing fine, Brian. "

"Tom Gertrude and Lenny Flats. Their the only two I know, the ones I first met. I…" my voice breaks on a sob. I never let myself cry after and now having told Dom everything, with the memories crowding everything else out of my head I can't stop the screams and tears anymore. Dom holds me until I fall asleep, exhausted in his arms. When I wake up he's still holding me, still there and something inside of me loosens at the knowledge that he isn't going to leave me ever again. I'm finally not alone in this world and that's almost enough to have me crying again. He lifts one hand and cups my cheek, turning my head so that he can kiss me gently, a mere brushing of lips on lips.

"Can I see your scars?"

* * *

should i continue? if i get 10 reviews ill add more.


	3. Scars

disclaimer: dont own movie or characters

* * *

Scars

"_Can I see your scars?"_

Brain nods, pulling out of my arms and turns so that he's facing me, sitting back on his heels. His hands are balled into fists in his lap and I can tell that he's fighting himself to stay still and not move away. I cup his face gently in between my hands and kiss him chastely. Moving back I let my hands slowly wander down his neck and find a small, round mark where the shoulder connects with the neck, the first burn mark. I've seen it before, but never thought much the small, white, circular mark. I press my thumb against it before tracing the edge with my nail. Brain shivers, a soft gasp escaping him. Leaning forward, I press my lips to the small mark. Brain sighs, tipping his head back to give me better access. I lick a long stripe up his neck starting at the scar and end just underneath his chin. My hands resume their search down his body. When I caress his sides I can feel a chain of thin ridges underneath the palm of my right hand. I slide my tongue down his collarbone and then lower to lap at the first mark on his side. Brain's lifts his arms up giving me better access to the scars created by the knifes. I lightly grip the top raised line in my teeth and pull on it.

"Dom," Brain moans, his hands find my shoulders and he's holding on so tight I just know I'm going to have bruises. I'm ok with that though. I move down, scar by scar, paying a great deal of attention to each one. I pull back freeing my shoulders from his hands and bringing my own hands up to flatten against his chest and push him backward. He lands flat on his back, legs spread, his erection displayed quite prominently. I notice another one of those small, white round marks on the left side of his abs, so I lean down and proceed to lavish it with my tongue.

"Please Dom," Brain arches up underneath of me. Giving one last nip to the mark on his stomach, I slide down to the one on the inside of his left thigh and just breathe on it, "Dammit Dom."

I smile up at Brain before I lick at the cigarette mark, "Patience is a virtue." He growls at me, the fabric of the blanket bunching in his hands. I chuckle and move to do as he wants. I trace the vein on the underside of his cock with my tongue and he whines, his hips bucking upward. I place my hands on his hips so that he can't move and he groans in desperation. I suckle the head into my mouth and sweep my tongue around it a few times before pulling off. I go back down, cutting off his whimper of protest, all the way down to the base before sliding up slowly, sucking on him all the way back to the top. I pause when I reach the head again and dip the tip of my tongue into the pre-cum filled slit I find there. Brain screams out in pleasure trying to move his hips, but my hands stop him. I pull of again and he's reduced to incoherent babbling. I do this three more times. Down, pause, off and each time Brain's screams get louder and louder and his babbling turns into begging. I shift my hands so that one is on his stomach still holding him immobile while I bring my other one down to his entrance. As I go down on him for the fifth time, I let one finger lazily rim him. I slide my mouth up him at the same time as I push past that first ring of muscle to be inside. Brain's writhing underneath of me unable to do anything but gasp for breath. I insert two more fingers fairly quickly, stretching him. When I hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him only my hand locked tight around the base of his cock keeps him from cumming. I pull of his dick for the last time as I remove my fingers. He whines and whimpers in protest, trying to follow my retreating digits. Reaching out I grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table and pour a good amount on my own aching member. Using my free hand I spread the lube around. Still keeping a tight hold of his dick I shimmy up his body, positioning the head of my dick at his opening, just nudging it. It took all of the self control I have to keep from cumming at the sight he makes. Head thrown back, those blond locks in disarray round his face, light blue eyes open and darkened with lust, want and love. Golden skin slicked with sweat and taut muscles outlined underneath. I shove myself in to the hilt as I bite down on the cigarette mark I first investigated and as I release my hold on him. He screams again, an ear shattering sound as we cum together. Gradually our hearts slow and breathing straightens out.

"You ok?" I ask quietly, rolling off of him so that I didn't squish him.

"Yeah," he rolls with me so that he can curl up into my side, "I'm glad I told you," a yawn interrupts him, "your comfort is much better then Rome's."

I blink, raise my head, and open my mouth to ask him what he means but he's already fallen asleep again. Typical.

* * *

next up dom goes after the guys who hurt brian. review please, tell me what you think and what you want.


	4. First Response

Disclaimer: don't own anything

* * *

First Response

Dom determinedly keeps his eyes on the newspaper he's 'reading' as Tom Gertrude and Lenny Flats follow Mia and Letty out the front door of the coffee shop. It had taken Dom and his team, minus Brian, two months, three weeks and four days to find the two creeps that had been the reason Brian had been hurt like that. After that it had taken them a month, one week and five days to set up Dom's plan of revenge for his boyfriend. And now that it's finally playing out, it's taking Dom's considerable patience and self-control, learned since that fateful night, not to just jump the two men with the coffee cup sitting in front of him. He hears the door jangle and counts out every second of the five minutes he needs to wait. Once he counts out that last second, he's out the door. He spots the group of four easily enough and wonders after them, mind going back to what had happened after Brian had confessed all.

After Brian had fallen asleep for the second time, Dom had carefully extracted himself from his lover and gone out to talk to the rest of his family. First on the list: Mia.

He finds her in the kitchen slowly washing dishes. He walks over to where she's staking the dishes and picks up towel. He starts to dry the clean dishes and sets them down on the dry towel that is set out for that purpose. They work in silence for a bit. Mia is the one to break it, "Is he happy?"

"Yes," Dom answers him, keeping his focus on the plate in his hand, "Are you?"

"Yes," She sets the last glass down in the sink and turns to look at him, "I'm being honest Dom. Yes, being with Brian was amazing, because _he_ is amazing. He could have been the person I married, but I always felt that he wasn't completely there for me. He loved me, probably still loves me, but it's not the same as the way he loves you, Dom. I'm like the best friend he'd slept with that turned into his sister slash best friend."

She reaches out and takes the bowl from Dom's hands, forcing him to look at her instead of staring intently at the dishes he's drying. Once she has his full attention, she continues, "And it's okay. It's really okay."

Dom studies her face and she's looking at him so earnestly that it pushes all of his doubts away and he moves forward, wrapping her in his arms. He hugs her tight and she hugs him just as tight.

It's okay.

* * *

R&R please : )


End file.
